


Breaking News｜爆炸新闻（by Nightwalker 翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Series: The Engagement｜婚约 [1]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>好事传千里——传得大概比托尼想的还要快。佩珀会气疯的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News｜爆炸新闻（by Nightwalker 翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/221711) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> 原梗是LJ上的“纽约宣布同性婚姻合法化后史蒂夫向托尼求婚。”

　　他们还没有坐下来看新闻——在这样珍贵的空闲夜晚，整支队伍总会极力避免做任何类似工作的事。所以现在一群人都坐在客厅里，看着近日异常火爆的那部刑侦电视剧——不是那种所有人都是警察然后成天跑来跑去抓坏人的剧，讲的是科学家成天支使警察抓这个、抓那个。这算是唯一一个整支队伍都同意观看的电视节目了，尽管托尼、汉克和彼得只是喜欢嘲弄里面的所谓“科学”，珍和奥萝洛则负责嘲弄剧里女人的衣橱。罗根基本上是除了动画片啥都能看，只要旁边摆着啤酒；任何有爆炸啊、追车啊的节目鹰眼都能看得下去；而史蒂夫嘛，人人都知道他有点轻度电视上瘾，只要不是烂得惊天动地他都能看。这样的团队之夜，他们会坐在一起互抢爆米花和饮料，然后花整整一个钟头做些无关紧要的琐事——无非是让那几个天才儿童把嘴闭上，好好看剧。

　　一集播完，晚间新闻开始了，但似乎没人急着离开洗洗睡。这几个礼拜忙乱得有些发疯，史蒂夫知道自己很享受这样平静祥和的夜晚。要说真有什么事能让这个夜晚更好的话，史蒂夫向往地想着，托尼能再坐过来点就好了。不过这么多人坐在一起还没吵成世界末日已经可喜可贺了。

　　他正准备提议放部电影来看，这时电视里传出一个异常严肃的声音，说着便把直播转向州长办公室；客厅里的大家都离开了座位。史蒂夫吞回一声呻吟，想着是不是哪里又出大事了，但摄像机只是对准了办公桌旁的州长，州长的身后还聚集着几个人。州长签署了什么文件，一旁的托尼从沙发上弹起来发出胜利的欢呼；过了半秒钟史蒂夫的脑子才反应过来记者刚刚说了什么。

　　“他们真行啊！”托尼大喊道，“狗娘养的，这群议员，真不枉我在他们身上花的每一个子儿！”

　　史蒂夫朝天花板翻了个白眼，大概能确定托尼骂脏话是因为太兴奋。

　　“骚等，”托尼说着已经拿起了手机，“我要发个推。”

　　“你刚刚是不是用非讽刺的语气把‘骚等’说出来了？”鹰眼问，“托尼，你真的得少上点网了。”

　　史蒂夫靠回沙发，看着托尼兴之所至身体轻轻律动起来，手指在手机屏上飞舞。他爱极了这样的托尼，兴奋、快乐，活力满满的像要爆炸。“和我结婚。”史蒂夫说。

　　托尼猛地抬起头来，朝史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“认真的？”

　　“认真的。”史蒂夫说，知道现在整间屋的人都在盯着他。

　　托尼竖起一根手指示意史蒂夫稍等片刻，然后往手机里输了点什么。

　　彼得从口袋拿出他的手机。

　　“你fo了托尼的推？”汉克问道。

　　“是啊。怎么了？”

　　“你不是跟他住一栋楼吗。”汉克说。

　　“这个啊，我fo他的时候不还没有嘛。”彼得说着弯腰护住他的手机，“不管怎么说，我还fo了队长呢。”

　　“我还有推？”史蒂夫问，“我都不知道我还有推。”

　　“你差不多，呃，隔天就更新一次吧。”彼得说。

　　“十分确定我没有。”他恼火地朝托尼看了一眼，“托尼你是在推上假扮我吗？”

　　“‘现在暂时没空理会那好消息，’”彼得把手机上的推文念了出来，“‘刚被求婚了。’妈呀，都已经出现盾铁tag了。你到底有 _多少_ 粉，托尼？”

　　托尼把手机关上扔给汉克，然后三步并作两步走到史蒂夫身边。他一条腿跨上去骑在史蒂夫大腿上，双手勾住他的脖颈。史蒂夫由着托尼把他压在沙发靠背上，两人的重量让软垫陷下去了些，最终还是没忍住抱了托尼满怀。他伸手抚上托尼脊背，又往下托住他屁股。托尼深深吻他，用尽力气唇齿交缠，史蒂夫被他按在身下。

　　“好，”托尼退开一点，刚刚好能开口说话，“行啊。愿意。”

　　“愿意？”史蒂夫重复道。

　　托尼笑了起来；那笑容史蒂夫只嫌见得不够多——那是纯粹的快乐和满足，背后没有丝毫忧郁悲观的阴云。史蒂夫花费了不知多少时日，只为在托尼脸上见到这种笑容。“我愿意。”他再度抬起头，嘴唇轻轻擦过史蒂夫的脸颊，动作忽又变得轻柔。“我愿意。”他又说了一遍，气音轻拂过史蒂夫耳畔。“我——再没什么能让我更开心了。”他声音低柔；史蒂夫知道要托尼承认这种事有多不容易，更遑论是在整支队伍面前。

　　史蒂夫把脸埋进托尼颈间，闻见那咖啡、金属和古龙香水的混在一起的气味，想着他花了七十年的时间被困在一片虚无之中才终于找到这个男人；遇到他之前他从未意识到自己渴求的有这么多，需要的有这么多。他亲吻托尼的颈项，感觉到那唇边跳动着的脉搏，然后伸手环住托尼的脊背，把他抱得更紧了些。

　　“哦， _天哪_ 。”鹰眼开口道。

　　“闭嘴吧，克林特。”史蒂夫和珍异口同声地道；托尼在史蒂夫怀里笑得身体瘫软。

　　“你的手机有点发疯了。”汉克说道。托尼把手机随便一丢的时候他接住了，现在正拿着托尼从来都懒得用的手写笔在上面戳戳。“大部分都是你的粉，不过——好吧，那个是佩珀。”

　　“跟她讲我不在。”托尼说。他正忙着把手伸进史蒂夫Ｔ恤的衣领，指尖轻轻抚弄着他裸露的皮肤，而史蒂夫正在挣扎到底是阻止他还是干脆放弃治疗把托尼抱回房间。要是真的一走了之也未免太尴尬了，毕竟所有人都知道他们接下来要干啥；但即便这样他也坚持不了多久了。

　　“我才不要跟她讲话，她太可怕了。我宁愿跟毁灭博士或者满大人啥的讲话。”汉克皱眉，盯着手机。“又是佩珀。佩珀。佩珀。罗迪。一个我不认识的人。我估计是你的公关。佩珀。佩珀。”

　　“你应该给贾维斯打个电话。”史蒂夫说着，一根手指探进托尼牛仔裤的腰带，轻抚着他腰间的皮肤。

　　“现在？”托尼不可置信地说道，往后退开看着史蒂夫的眼睛。“现在？你向我求了婚，然后就叫我去接电话？我要庆祝派对和做爱，哪个先哪个后嘛我倒是不在意。”

　　“我在意啊，”克林特说，“我 _非常_ 在意。”

　　电视上，刚刚那个记者现在正在展示一幅托尼和史蒂夫并肩而立的素材图，底下的字幕赫然写着“订婚？”

　　“又是佩珀。”汉克说，“我觉得你麻烦大了，托尼。”

　　“下次别再还没说愿意就把我们的订婚消息告知你那三百万粉了。”史蒂夫说。

　　托尼挖苦地看了他一眼。“我有一千三百万粉，谢了您呐。而且，如果你希望我接下来的一整晚都跟我的新闻发言人、律师和慌里慌张的董事会讲电话的话，那也行啊。我这就去——开始的混乱大概三四天就能平息，到时候再庆祝也——”

　　史蒂夫手指勾住托尼牛仔裤腰带上的圈圈，把他拉回自己怀里。“忘了我刚才说的吧。汉克，随便把把手机往哪儿扔了吧。”

　　“佩珀会宰了你的。”汉克说。

　　“听说有酒喝，”罗根说，“我仿佛听见斯塔克说要搞派对，也就是说有酒喝。”

　　“我们得搞个派对。”托尼说。他用力亲吻史蒂夫，接着又笑了起来。“搞个大的。我要求办个派对，史蒂夫。谁去知会索尔一声叫他也来。他和罗迪可以摔跤决定谁来当我的伴郎。我去打给佩珀，然后告诉贾维斯，然后我们就可以庆祝了。明天可以让佩珀找个婚礼策划。选个良辰吉日。”

　　史蒂夫眨眨眼。“我不——策划婚礼需要多长时间？”

　　“法案七月二十四号生效，”珍说，“所以，你们最起码有一个月时间。”

　　“日子你来定吧，”托尼说，“别的我来处理就好。呃，别的我会让佩珀来处理。不过尽量早点，我可不想在正式宣布之前又节外生枝。”

　　“我们得去 _购置衣服_ 。”珍和奥萝洛满脸堆笑。

　　“多来点酒，少搞点亲亲抱抱。”克林特和罗根表示英雄所见略同。

　　“我需要我的相机，”彼得说，“你们正式宣布的时候，新闻发布会请我去吧。”

　　“独家特供，”托尼说，“都是你的了。我们明天再商量，你可以发布消息了，后天就开新闻发布会。”

　　然后托尼便不动了。他睁大眼睛，低头看着史蒂夫，神情竟是有些无措。“好不好？”他问道，有些踌躇，有些忐忑。

　　史蒂夫托住他的脸颊，大拇指轻轻擦过他的颧骨。“好。”


End file.
